Worth It
by Kassy Keil
Summary: An introspective look at how Emmett Bledsoe decides that a relationship with Bay Kennish is worth a risk.


Disclaimer: I have no rights or ownership in Switched at Birth.

* * *

That Daphne knew Emmett better than anyone was a given. After all, they'd been best friends ever since that day when they were eight and Emmett had defended her against those awful hearing kids.

Which was why he was so surprised when she asked what was going on between him and Bay. Emmett had told Daphne over and over again that hearing/Deaf relationships _never_ worked. A hearing person would never be able to understand him—and it couldn't possibly be worth the effort to try and explain his culture to one.

Of course he thought Bay was pretty. He was _Deaf_ not _blind._ But she wasn't Deaf.

So it didn't matter that Bay had 'dark wavy hair and alabaster skin.' It didn't matter that she had the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. It didn't matter that he'd enjoyed dancing with her in her art studio or helping her find her father's car.

It shouldn't matter that she'd told him he was the best listener that she knew. It shouldn't matter that she'd taken one look at his photographs and called him an artist. Or that she'd smiled up at him with that look that said "You too?"

It couldn't matter.

She wasn't Deaf.

And hearing/Deaf relationships didn't last. Eighty-five percent of them didn't work out, his mom was always saying. They just didn't work.

But then, didn't fifty percent of all marriages end in divorce? And how many high school relationships lasted anyway?

Did a relationship have to be forever to be worth having?

It was true that Bay would never fully understand Deaf culture. But as long as Daphne was in her life, she'd learn some of it, the way she was learning was learning to sign.

So what if she never got Deaf culture. She got him. They had little trouble understanding each other, even without a language in common. Bay made him smile. She made him laugh.

And the way she'd smiled at him, that night she'd come over to look for Regina's guitar case in his garage…

It was worth a shot

* * *

He decided to wait for her outside her school.

Though he'd been to Buckner several times now, he still didn't really understand what the uniform was. Did the school badge come on that sweater she was wearing, or had she added it herself?

She was clearly surprised to see him, but she didn't seem disappointed.

Good sign.

"Daphne's not here. Her class isn't today."

_ I came here to see you. _

"Oh. Look, if this is about my dad, I don't want to hear anymore."

Emmett quickly reassured her that it had nothing to do with her dad. He began to tell her about the conversation he'd had with Daphne that had started him thinking about all this and almost instantly regrets it. This has nothing to do with Daphne.

But all of a sudden he realized that he had no idea what he should say. He's spent all this time deciding that it was worth giving it a shot, but none at all thinking about how to go about it. He decided on simple. Straightforward.

_ I like you._

She looked confused and he's not sure if it's the words or the signs that she didn't understand. He's already taken one risk. Another is worth it.

So he leaned in, taking his time. She's didn't move away. He took that as a good sign.

Her lips were soft. And unbelievably, she kissed him back.

It was sweet and slow, just testing the waters, but his heart was beating so loud that he could almost hear it. He wondered if she could.

When he pulled away, her eyes were already watching him. She still looked confused, so he smiled reassuringly and backed away. She probably needed some time to think, and he had to go home anyway. If he didn't have at least some of his homework done before dinner, his mom would flip.

He couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her just yet. He was still hoping that her confusion would turn to joy, so he walked backwards towards his bike.

He could only hope that when she stopped being confused, she'd be left with the same idea that he had. That whatever this thing that's growing between them was, it was worth it.

* * *

Emmett spent the next day very deliberately not thinking about Bay. Or at least, he'd tried not to.

She hadn't texted him yet, but he'd kissed her, made the first move, and that meant that the ball was officially in her court, right?

He didn't expect to see her waiting by his bike after school. She didn't look happy. His stomach clenched. Daphne never had answered. Was she still moony for Ty?

He aimed for nonchalant, crossing his arms hesitantly in front of his chest as she greeted him.

"Yeah, no. Don't give me the sultry James Dean smirk."

Sultry? That was an adjective he could live with.

"What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that?"

Was he about to get yelled at? Rejected?

"I had it all planned out…pining for Ty…"

She was talking too fast for him to lip read every word.

"And you showed up and you kissed me and ruined everything- now I can't get you out of my head!"

She was talking too fast again. But it didn't matter what she was rambling about anymore.

"You know what? I don't even care. I'm just—annoyed!"

_ You finished?_

"Does that mean finished? Yes, I am _finished."_

He didn't hesitate this time when he reached for her waist. For at least the last twenty four hours, she'd been thinking about kissing him as much as he's been thinking about kissing her. So this time, he didn't need to test the waters. He could jump in with both feet.

Her arm wrapped around his neck as they continued to kiss, deep, hungry, and full of the possibility of a future that may not last forever, but it was sure as hell worth exploring.

* * *

I may end up expanding this to include other major moments in Bay and Emmett's relationship. If there's a particular scene you'd like to see from Emmett's perspective, let me know and I'll add them to my list for consideration. I hope you all enjoyed this little story!


End file.
